


I Got Issues and You Got 'Em Too

by TheArtTrash



Series: Issues [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Slight Smut, Smoking, Weed, all of the ships are poly lol, also the star sanses are like tall but not so tall but tall nonetheless, dream is a bitch tbh, imma add tags as the story goes on, like all of them have mental issues, lol no papyri sorry, might mention some though, oh yeah also soulless ink lol, rare pairs, they all love each other and it's cute, they get high af, this is a fluffy fulff but a hint of angst of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtTrash/pseuds/TheArtTrash
Summary: They all got issues but maybe just maybe they'll be happier with their loved ones by their side.





	I Got Issues and You Got 'Em Too

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first story on AO3 and I'm kind of scared to post this story simply because of the mental illness part. I am in NO WAY SHAPE or FORM a professional on mental illnesses as I have suffered, and still currently, suffering from some. I have MOST definitely did some research for this story and would still like tips and advice for how to properly write down specific mental illnesses.  
> Anyways, that's all for now thank you for reading my story and stars bless your SOUL if you even think about leaving a Kudo on here. Alright, so that's all I have for now. Good day and good night!

He didn't know when it started. He didn't HOW it happened. It was so sudden it took him surprise, honestly. It started with simple jumps in his chest where his SOUL was supposed to be. Then it felt like butterflies were in his stomach, and now...now it was as if his body was on fire. Hungry for the touches and kisses he'd seen in cheesy romance movies. But that wasn't just all, no, nope, absolutely not, no, it just had to be more complicated right? Of course. He was feeling like this between his TWO friends. Dream and Blue. He was supposed to be the SOULLESS creator, he wasn't supposed to be FEELING these feelings. But, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help that he felt this way between them and dammit did he want the stupid crushes to end. Like. NOW.

 

 

"What if they attack again?"

 

"Then we defend." Was the monotone answer. Ink sighed as he listened to the two come up with a plan just in case the Bad Sanses attacked again. He was currently in the kitchen playing a game on his phone seeing as he was bored and didn't feel like creating and scoping out a plan that was going to prove useless in the near future. He knew the others knew as well but it seemed that they were more dedicated to stop the Bad Guys then he was. He sighed once again shoving his phone back into his pocket as he stood up and stretched his poor unused spine.

"How about we forget about the plan and go have some fun somewhere?" He asked flopping down on their couch in their living room. Dream deadpanned at him as he seemed to do at literally almost everything in his way. Ink decided to disregard the stare knowing his stomach would yet AGAIN flutter under his gaze. 

"How about you paint some pictures, hmm Ink? That seems like something you like to do these days?" Ink frowned and glanced at Blue who seemed to be ignoring them. Ink shrugged and gave Blue a light kick in the rib. Blue's head snapped up and gave Ink a warning glare. Ink smiled teasingly at him as he gave Blue another light kick. Blue sighed and rolled his eyes as he focused back onto the plan that was spread flat onto their coffee while both skeletons sat on the floor. 

"I'm bored." Ink got no reply as an answer and decided to give up on conversation. He watched as the two now silently planned out their idea and strategies slowly going insane (as if he wasn't already) at the ear-deafening silence. He tried to think of anything that the two would want to do at the time since they have been working on this so-called plan for about a week already.

"How about we-" Ink was cut off when the two groaned loudly at his almost-remark. Ink frowned deeply feeling the smallest twinge of hurt before he was once again swallowed up by the emptiness of not having a SOUL. "I wasn't even-"

Another groan.

Wow, they REALLY didn't like him anymore, do they? Ink slouched and pouted as he crossed his arms stubbornly at the two's behavior. Back then, things used to be different between them. They would laugh and play and defended whole-heatedly as they stupidly went into battle with Nightmare and his crew. At the time, Dream and Blue didn't know Ink was a SOULLESS being, they didn't know he was using his 'paints' as a way to feel emotions, they didn't know that he was just a hollow being on the inside who had half- tricked and used them for their positive vibes that he seemed to crave. Stars, they were so naive and stupid back then. Ink wished he could go back and shut his stupid mouth from spilling the truth. Maybe, they wouldn't be like this. Maybe they, Dream and Blue, wouldn't have also spilled out their dark secrets. Ink preferred it when they pretended to be happy, when they pretended like nothing was wrong. Selfish. He knows. But, heh, what can you say? It's just something he couldn't but feel ever since Dream and Blue decided to snap out of their act and grow up.

 

Ink looked between the two as slight dejected as he sat up slowly and played with his scarf. Stars, why couldn't they be their old short innocent 'Star Sanses' way again. Why did it have to be like this. Why did Ink have to tell them? And, why, WHY did Ink have to start developing feelings for the skeletons who've drifted away from him as he was  nothing to them. Why...?

 

"I'm going upstairs."

"Good."

Ink flinched harshly at the blank monotone answer. It felt like he's been stabbed through the chest or his non-existent SOUL. He stood up and started making his way towards the stairs hoping, PRAYING, one of them would at least tell him to stay but no, they didn't. Ink gripped his scarf tightly as the rushed upstairs quickly but quietly. It hurt to think about they saw him today, it hurt to see the annoyance and regret in their eyes every time they looked at him, it HURT to know that they didn't and would NEVER return the feelings he had for them. Ink flopped onto his bed not bothering to change out of his clothes. He took off his boots throwing wherever in his mess of a room and turned face first onto his  pillow. Maybe if he just slept away his problems like Original Sans he wouldn't be so **bonely**. Ink silently chuckled to himself at the stupid pun he made in his head. The world around him slowly started to darken and the house seemed peaceful. Maybe, if he just slept them away everything would be back to the way it was before.

Normal.

Peaceful.

And happy.   

 

 

 

 

 

_"Dream, look out!" Dream snapped his head towards Ink high pitched voice and nearly shrieked as a tentacle shot out towards him. He jumped as he gripped his staff tightly his face flushing a light gold in embarrassment. Ink laughed at his behavior as he blocked an array of sharp bones shot at him from Dust. "Geez, Dreamy at this rate you'll never beat Nightmare." Dream's cheeks puffed out as he stood his ground making a protective barrier around him blocking the rows of axes being thrown at him from none other than Horror Sans himself._

_Before Dream could answer, though, a high pitched screech erupted through the air. All skulls snapped towards the source only to see Blue under Killer pale and shaking. "G-GUYS H-HELP!!!" Dream squeaked and ran for Blue ducking as a row of axes flew over his skull. Killer growled slight throwing a knife at Ink before grabbing short Blue by the bandanna. "H-HEY LET ME GO, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY SANS WILL-!" Blue was cut off as a knife flung at him. He released yet another high-pitched screech and covered himself with his arms but somehow still thrashing around in Killer's grip. Ink jumped over Dust and ran for Killer throwing purple paint on him unexpectedly. Dream quickly used the distraction as time to get Blue and made a portal._

_"Ink, quick!" Ink looked over, his eyes flashing multiple different shapes and color as beads of sweat ran down the side of his face._

_"Coming!" Ink wrapped up the last chain smiling brightly at Nightmare who growled and glared at him. "Bye, Nighty, oh and make sure to stay positive~!" Dream and Blue blew up into giggles despite their breathless panting. Once Ink made it safely through the portal, the three skeletons crashed onto the ground heavily._

_"AWWW, MAN THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING!" Blue whined as he covered up his bright blue face. Ink and Dream giggled and laughed ash they helped haul Blue up who was pouting._

_"It's ok, BluBlu! We'll get them one day but for now let's all have some Nice Cream," Ink said making his way to their kitchen. Blue and Dream gasped excitedly as their eyes shined brightly and twinkled with excitement._

_"OK, BUT PAPY SAYS NOT TO HAVE TOO MUCH OR ELSE I WON'T GET ANY MORE SWEETS!" Blue giggled his face flushing a bright blue. Dream giggled and skipped into the kitchen dragging an excited Blue behind him. Ink turned around and put down three plates of marble chocolate and vanilla Nice Cream._

_"Here ya go, guys! For the hard work we did today!" Ink hovered his hand on top of the table and and looked at his friends with excited eye lights. Blue and Dream beamed as they also put they're hand one on top another as they all looked at each other smiling brightly._

 

_"TO THE STAR SANSES! WE STICK TODAY WE STICK FOREVER!"_

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha poor soulless inky~


End file.
